Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a root canal treating device that displays a visible light image of a tooth captured by, for example, an optical camera, and a cross-sectional image generated by an X-ray CT image capturing device based on position information on a root canal treating hand piece, in an overlapping manner in correspondence with each other.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-305203 describes an X-ray CT image capturing device canal orifice.
Japanese PCT National-Phase Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-519479 describes a three-dimensional imaging device that displays points or lines showing the shape of a root canal on a cross-sectional image of a tooth acquired by an X-ray CT image capturing device.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-30637 describes technology for treating a root canal.
The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.